Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack.
Description of the Related Technology
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable and can be used to power devices such as mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies. Single-cell secondary batteries or multi-cell secondary battery modules (secondary battery packs) including multiple battery cells connected to one another are used according to the type of device and require power.
Small mobile devices such as cellular phones can be operated for a predetermined time using single-cell secondary batteries. However, multi-cell battery modules having high-output, high-capacity features are generally more suitable for devices having long operating times and consuming large amount of power such as electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles. The output voltages or currents of multi-cell battery modules can increase by adjusting the number of battery cells included in the multi-cell battery modules.